Another Life
by eternaledward
Summary: After the death of her sister and mother Bella is forced to live with her father. She meets a mysterious group of people and cant get Edward off her mind but he has a girlfriend so whats the point in hoping....I suck at summaries lol
1. Chapter 1

**O.k. everyone I started this new story I hope you like it. I might do the whole 'I will only post the next chapter if I have a certain number of reviews' thing but not for the first chapter. Anyways, enjoy. Oh ya and it gets better around chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the amazing Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

BPOV

I remember it like it was yesterday. Swinging back and forth, me and my sister both laughing as we went higher and higher, our mother taking pictures of us. When we were kids we would play with each other everyday. As we got older we would talk to each other endlessly. My sister, Meghan, was my best friend we did everything together and our mom was always there for us too. I had a perfect life; little did I know this wouldn't last.

It all ended three weeks before school started. Me, my mom and my Meghan were coming home from the mall. I didn't exactly enjoy shopping myself but Meghan did so I didn't complain. It was late, we got carried away, and we were just about to turn onto our street when we saw the flash of headlights speeding down the road. We didn't have a second. It hit our car full on and my mom and sister were gone. Just like that. Going from talking about our fun day one minute, to my life ending the next.

Of course I wasn't completely unscathed. I broke my arms and leg and was covered in bruises from head to toe. I was in shock. I had noticed vaguely that people's voices were suddenly there but I didn't care, nothing mattered anymore.

I was placed in a hospital for about a week then I was sent home to retrieve my things before they sent me somewhere else. It was very difficult walking into that house. The house where I spent my whole life with the people I loved more than anything in the world. I tried not to dwell but I couldn't contain the tears that wanted to erupt.

I sat in my mother's favorite rocking chair for three hours just crying. I got up and packed my things grabbing some of Meghan's and mom's too, the things I couldn't live without.

I looked around the house one last time before going into the backyard. I slowly approached the tire swing on our huge tree, remembering all of the fun times we had here.

My mom's table was at the side with a book still open on it, the pages turning with the wind. Walking over I picked it up "Sense and Sensibility" I sighed, it was both of ours favorite book.

I decided that since this was the last time I would be here I should take one last swing, even though I was a little old. I rose higher and higher the wind whipping through my long dark hair, the setting sun getting in my chocolate eyes. Nothing would ever replace the memories I had here. I knew that so I decided that there was no point. I would never feel true joy again so why even try?

I was taken back to the office where they would tell me where to go though I already know of course. My father Charlie and my mom Renee divorced shortly after I was born. I had visited him a few times but whenever I did he completely ignored us, all he tried to do was get my mom to take him back.

Of course she wasn't stupid enough to fall for that. I f he couldn't accept her children then he couldn't accept her, she used to tell us. So you see I'm not exactly keen on the idea of living with my father and I doubt he is either. The rules will most likely be, don't talk or look at each other, pretty much make absolutely NO contact. Some father.

It isn't even like he had a reason to hate me; I really never talked to him or did anything to offend him in any way. I guess some people just don't like you, what a bad excuse.

Now here I am flying from my beautiful, sunny home in Phoenix to the disgusting, rainy forests of Forks. I couldn't deny that Forks was beautiful in it's own way, with the green leaves and trees as far as the eye can see , well if you like that kind of beauty. Too bad I didn't.

The sun was perfect for me. There was nothing for me to slip over and I could see at all

times. Two very important things any klutz would agree. Forks was literally my living

hell and here I was going to greet it. The plane had just landed and I unbuckled my seat

belt and made my way over to were I would get my belongings.

I didn't expect Charlie to be waiting for me so I wasn't surprised when I found myself in

a cab riding out of Port Angeles. It was only an hour ride so I decided to look at some of

the scenery. It was raining, of course, so I couldn't see much but everything was really

green. I pulled into my driveway and knocked on the door. A chubby man with short

brown hair. He opened it, stared for a moment and then went back to watch TV.

I let myself in and walked upstairs to the room I had slept in in the few times I had been

here. It looked the same as always except for the dust that covered every inch of the

room. It was clear Charlie hadn't been in here at all. I threw my duffle onto the bed and a

puff of smoke billowed from it. I lay down, exhausted, from the plane ride. I cried myself

sleep knowing I was beginning a whole different life, for better or for worse.

**I know this chapter is a bit boring but don't worry it'll get better. It's just the beginning **

**after all. I hope you continue to read it. It would make me verrrryyy happy. **

**xoxo**

**eternaledward **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter thanks for the reviews and thank you to burningpassions7 for the dream idea. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters etc...etc... n**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I didn't sleep well last night. The rain against my window wasn't exactly peaceful. And there was the nightmare again. The terrible nightmare that kept me up almost all of the night….

_The Nightmare_

…..I was back in my home in Phoenix and it was a sunny day as usual. I was laughing with my sister about this new guy at our school. My mom brought us some peanut butter sandwiches and sat down with us. We talked about going on a trip this summer, somewhere we could go shopping and go to the beach. That was when I heard an earsplitting noise. I looked beside me and my mother and sister were no longer there. I looked up and saw a car flying down the street and my mom and sister were talking in the middle of the road. "MOVE" I screamed at the top of my lungs but they didn't. When I tried to run to them my legs wouldn't move and in front of my eyes they were hit. I stared in horror and the picture changed…..Now I sat in my room reading Wuthering Heights and listening to some music. The lights went out and I turned around, there stood the man who had hit my family. I ran towards him I wasn't thinking straight I was so furious but he moved out of the way and behind him stood Charlie dead on the floor…..

_End Nightmare_

I had woken up with tears streaming down the face. I turned over and read that the clock only said 2:45 I groaned and rolled back over.

Now I walked over to the small ice cream store and ordered myself a chocolate chip cookie dough cone, my favorite. **(It really is mine lol) **I needed to calm down and go home but I was going to start crying again, the sobs were coming so I ran into the woods. With my feet kicking behind me I ran and ran until I fell over a log and just lay on the ground where I landed. My leg was numb, it was obviously broken, but I forced myself to get up. I came up to a rocky ledge. I halted and peered over.

Underneath me there were crashing water and jagged rocks. I looked over once more and sighed, my mind was made up. I took a running start but fell of course. What a dramatic way to end my life. So I took off my shoes and stood on the rocky ledge. I heard a twig snap behind me but it was probably just a squirrel or something. I lunged and was ready to propel myself off the cliff when I was yanked right out of the way.

I thrust my arms out to get out of this strangers hold but I wasn't very strong and was already exhausted from the lack of sleep. So I just broke down crying again. I looked at the persons face and gasped. His beauty was stunning. The crystal like raindrops sparkling in his bronze hair made him look mysterious. Every part of him was perfect and his eyes, oh my god his eyes. The brilliant golden topaz sucked me in and boggled my mind.

"Hello," I could barely speak but I managed that.

"What were you doing?" his voice was like velvet and it intimidated me. My face crumpled in pain as I remembered all the terrible things that had happened.

He looked down at my leg "Uh oh your leg looks broken. My father is a doctor he can fix that come with me."

He still held me in his arms and ran quickly. "My name's Edward by the way," "I'm Bella," I answered him.

Once we got out of the forest he put me carefully into his car and drove down the road. We pulled up to a brilliant old house. "The rest of my family our on a…camping trip so only my father is here." "Alright," I answered. He walked me to the door and opened it up to reveal the most beautiful house, and the most beautiful piano I had ever seen.

He took my upstairs to a study with thousand of books lining the shelves.

"Carlisle? Are you busy?"

"No no what is it?"

Edward opened the door all the way for me to see another shockingly beautiful man. They didn't look anything alike but yet so many things about them were the same. "Oh my!" the man said in a kind and gentle voice. He quickly came over to me and inspected my leg.

"Well it's definitely broken but I can fix that. How did this happen anyway?"

"I was running and fell." I stared at Edward, looking deep into his eyes, telling him he better not say anything. He didn't.

I thanked the doctor and drove home with the rain pounding on my windshield. I pulled into my driveway and walked in, plunking on my bed. After putting on my headphones and turning up the volume I finally sank into an unconscious, dreamless sleep.

**There it is, Chapter 2. I will be updating every Friday so don't worry. This chappy was pretty intense with the whole Bella trying to commit suicide thing. Keep reviewing, I love you all.**

**eternaledward **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rate and Review NO FLAMES!! If anyone has any suggestions or ideas to put in my story let me know! Thanks now here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. **

Chapter 3

EPOV

"No way Jasper you're on! Whoever can eat the most human food gets to dare the other one to do whatever they want no matter WHAT it is," Emmett was planning a bet with Jasper but, like usual, Emmett was a little too cocky and his thoughts wouldn't shut up. _ Sucker he has no chance, I wonder what I'll make him do maybe dress him in a bikini no all the girls would probably like that some of the guys even ew o.k. then I'll... _O.k. I had had enough I looked at Alice and she smiled and stared into space. When she returned she gave a small nod. Jasper was going to win.

I sifted through all of the 'children's' minds which were focused on the new girl. Bella, the girl I had saved. No one in my family knew about the incident except Carlisle and Alice. After all she was the one who had had the vision. Even though I hadn't shown it, I didn't want to frighten the girl considering I didn't even know her, I was deathly afraid. Well I guess I can't die but you get the point. I just remember her large cautious eyes as she peered over the cliffs edge.

But, even though Alice could see the future there was no way she could predict the past so I was still in the dark about why she had felt there was no way out. My goal was to get to know her better. If we became friends maybe I could figure it all out. I was interrupted by someone screaming their thoughts.

"_Damn that girl is fine!"_ I looked over to see who it was. Of course, Mike Newton. The most popular guy in school even though he was a total pig.

"Hey baby," I heard a soft voice say beside me. I looked up to see my girlfriend, Lacey. She was definitely the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long, wavy, beautiful, mahogany hair with light honey tints in it. Of course she had the usual golden eyes but hers were quite large compared to the rest of my family. She was a bit shorter than Rosalie but something about them was quite similar.

She sat on my lap and stared into my eyes. I could feel her getting closer and closer until her lips pushed against mine. She wound her fingers in my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. This continued until we heard a cough.

We broke apart and looked up to see the Principal of our school staring down at us.

"Is that really appropriate for the school cafeteria you two?" We grinned sheepishly at her and she mumbled something under her breath but of course we heard.

_Just because they have perfect good looks and perfect grades they seem to believe they can get away with anything well not on my watch buddy! _

We pretended we hadn't heard it until he walked away and our whole table burst out laughing. Well, everyone but Rosalie who looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Do you guys _really_ needto do that in public?"

"Well sooorrryyy _Rose_," Lacey said really rudely.

"Lace come on we really _shouldn't _do that in public"

"Fine Eddie-Poo but I'll get you at home where all we have is us and that wonderful bed." I gulped and managed a small smile. That was when I sensed someone staring at me I looked to see those two large chocolate eyes staring into mine. She looked so sad, I could tell she had seen mine and Lacey's little show of affection but I didn't know it would affect her at all.

We stayed like that for a few more seconds before I noticed everyone had gotten up from my table. I was sitting there like a blithering idiot while Lace tapped her foot beside.

"If I EVER see you looking at another girl ever again I'll break up with u in a second!" Was I really staring at her that long? Well it's not my fault her eyes are just so big you could get lost in them...

We got up and headed off to class: Biology for me. I sat down in my desk at the back of the room and pretended to look over my homework but of course it was all right. I heard the desk creak next to me and I looked up to see those eyes again. Was she following me or something?

I hadn't noticed before but she had a lovely aroma, my vampire senses were kicking in and I couldn't help trying to decipher the absolutely delicious smell. Freesia. That was it!

"Hi I just wanted to thank you for, yah no saving me," she had such a quiet voice. I once again wondered what could have happened to this girl. But now wasn't the right time to ask so I let the thoughts flood my brain and listened for hers. There was absolutely nothing, I stared curiously at her and I could tell she thought that something was wrong with her because she stared down at herself.

This was so strange I had never had a problem with hearing someone's thoughts before. Oh no I was waiting too long to answer she must think I'm strange.

"No problem are you alright? How is your leg?"

"Its fine and I think I'm fine too now. It's just everything that has happened to me just piled up and it was too much to handle."

"Oh ok. Would you like to come to my house tonight I'm sure my sister Alice would love to meet you," what was I doing? Inviting a small, fragile human into a house of bloodthirsty vampires wasn't exactly one of my brightest ideas. At least last time it was just me and Carlisle but we could control ourselves. Unlike Jasper... But some part of my mind said it was right that I was bringing her home. Alice definitely would enjoy her company after being annoyed by Lacey all the time.

She looked surprised but happy. I was happy to make her happy.

Later that night I told Alice about inviting Bella over. She stared into space for a moment, having a vision.

"Don't worry about it Edward You won't regret this!"

**O.K. well I hoped you liked it this chapter was longer than my previous ones and I think it was pretty good...Well now u have met Lacey, Edward's bitchy girlfriend. Keep reading!**

**xoxo**

**eternaledward**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE BUT READ

**Everyone I've got some bad news and I would like to formally apologize for it. Because Christmas just passed and New Year's is coming up I have had absolutely no time to write so there won't be and update on Friday. BUT I'm not going to make you wait until next Friday so it will be up a few days after this Friday. I'm so so sooooo sorry and I feel really bad so don't hate me too much. Love you all, happy holidays and I hope you keep reading!**

**xoxo**

**eternaledward **


	5. Chapter 4

**Well here's the actual chapter 4 sorry for the delay. R&R no flames please and updating will continue on Fridays from now on. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Lacey, she's mine. **

Chapter 4

BPOV:

I arrived at the Cullen house, no _mansion _at about 6. I had gone back and forth over the same spot seven times before I actually realized there was an opening I was supposed to go through. The mansion was astonishing and very old fashioned. It was all white with a long pathway leading up to it. I pulled up and gave a small knock on the door and it flew open.

Alice stood there with a very big smile on her face.

"Hey Bella!" she gave me a peck on the cheek. I was shocked; after all I just met the girl now. Edward was suddenly behind her

"Hey," my heart gave a little flutter. I hadn't been able to get this mysterious boy out of my head. I knew it was a lost cause of course because of the fact he had a beyond astonishing girlfriend!

"O.K. Bella you want to see my room?" She grabbed my wrist and ran with me up the stairs but not before I saw Edward give her a nod and Alice give one back. It looked like some sort of signal saying 'be careful'. I didn't have time to ask because I was suddenly in an absolutely gorgeous room. It was a mix of colors pink, yellow, blue and green and there were fluffy white carpets along the floor.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet!" What could be better than this? My jaw literally dropped when the door opened to reveal a closet larger than my room at home.

"You can have anything you want!" she smiled at me with her super white teeth.

"I can't take your clothes!"

"Bella I don't know if you've noticed this yet but I think I have enough, besides I can just buy more,"

"That's o.k..."

"Fine but I'll get you to pick something one way or another," her eyes flashed and I suddenly became a little bit scared.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't care," I sighed why did I even come? I would much rather be at home doing homework or crying... Alice's obvious happiness was making me even more depressed because I couldn't have the same. Sensing my unhappiness she brought me over to a corner of the room with a million pillows stacked on top. We sat down and she looked straight at me with her piercing golden eyes.

"Bella I know what happened the first time you and Edward met and I think we should talk about it," As I looked at my new friend I thought about what I should say to her. I had planned on never telling anyone about this but something about her caring face made her feel like a sister, my sister, and I felt I could confide in her.

"Alright I'll tell you but only you so you have to promise me never to speak about it to anyone,"

"O.k Bella I promise,"

"Well I used to live in phoenix with my mom and sister Meghan. I had an amazing life and everything was perfect until we went shopping one day. We were on our way home when a crazy driver flew into our car and..." by this point I was sobbing uncontrollably and I could barely finish what I was saying.

"The car flew into them and they were killed, I only had a few broken limbs and bruises but there lives were taken away. Then I had to come here and stay with Charlie who doesn't act like a father at all." I was whispering all of this, holding back more tears.

"Oh god Bella that's terrible you have obviously had so much to go through but, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly pushed you over the edge? What made you want to kill yourself?" I decided to trust her again and tell her more.

"It was actually a dream that I had, it was like the accident was happening all over again. And now when I see you with your perfect life, perfect family and perfect boyfriend it just makes me realize how crappy my life really is."

"Trust me Bella my family is not perfect. If you had to live with Lacey for more than an hour you would probably snap, I really don't know how I do it. She's always going on about how beautiful she is and how she's the luckiest because she got Edward, I don't even want Edward! He doesn't even really like her." My head snapped up at that last part I couldn't believe there was still hope in me!

"What do you mean he doesn't really like her I saw them in the cafeteria the other day!"

"You trusted me with your secret now I'm going to tell you one too. Edward used to like Lacey but we can all tell he isn't into her very much any more. Lace is always trying to get some action out of him and he gives it because he _thinks _he likes her." I stared at her blankly for a moment but on the inside I was happy, a feeling I hadn't had in a long time.

"I see well thanks for your secret promise you won't tell mine?"

"Promise," then she gave me a hug and we went downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the den watching T.V.

"Everyone I want you to officially meet Bella," She looked at me "Bella this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Lacey and of course you already know Edward."

"Hi everyone," I looked at their beautiful faces and I felt really out of place. They all looked pretty friendly except Lacey who was giving me evil glares and Jasper who was looking really stiff; I wonder what his problem is? Suddenly Edward shoved his shoulder; that was strange.

"Bella do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Lacey said in a sweet voice, I didn't trust it.

"S-shure Lacey,"

"Lace..." Edward said in a 'don't do it' voice. She smiled seductively at him and left the room with me following close behind. Keeping her sweet voice she said:

"Listen Bella you seem like a nice girl and I really wouldn't want to see you get hurt but" Suddenly her voice was menacing and I was very afraid "but if you come anywhere near my Edward than I'm afraid you'll be very very sorry."

"Don't worry Lacey I'm not interested," I was looking down as I said this and she walked away. There goes my hope of ever being happy again, I wonder what she would do to me? I walked out of the room and made my way back into the den.

"Sorry guys but I really need to go thanks for inviting me,"

"Aww fine bye Bella come back soon see you at school!" Alice said after giving me another hug.

"Yeah bye bye Bella drive safe," Lacey said, she is really starting to get on my nerves. It's not like I actually did anything to her. Did she seriously think I had a chance with Edward anyways? I was walking out the door when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and was looking at Edward.

"Listen Bella I know Lacey can be a little mean but whatever she said to you don't listen to it she's just trying to keep things the way they are,"

"Whatever Edward thank you for inviting me I had a pretty good time,"

"No problem I'm glad you came,"

"Thanks I think I am too."

**There it is I don't like it that much but I think it was necessary. Please, please, please review the button is right underneath me you know you want to push it! **

**xoxo**

**eternaledward**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

Chapter 5

EPOV:

The minute Bella left everyone ran to get food for Jasper and Emmett's bet. It was definitely one of the most disgusting things I had ever seen. First a chocolate bar was placed in front of them, they quickly ate and swallowed. Next was a large piece of raw meat, then a loaf of bread. They slowly endured each food item but I could tell Emmett wasn't feeling too good. They're teeth scraped against the food as it became more and more revolting each time. Everyone was cheering Jasper on, even Rosalie.

"Ready to back out yet brother?" Jasper was mocking him and Emmett was getting really annoyed.

"Not a chance I'm going to beat you..." He stopped talking when a bar of butter was plopped down in front of both of them.

"Butter?! You've got to be kidding me,"

"Nope you have to eat it, that is, unless you want Jasper to beat you" Alice raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine," he mumbled and in one bite he shoved half of the bar inside of his mouth. Jasper was taking dainty little bites; Emmett on the other hand was gagging.

"Come on you don't want to lose to Jasper do you? Imagine the dare he'll make you do!" I guess Rosalie was starting to feel bad for him so she was trying to get him to suck it up and just eat it. But he couldn't do it, he ran to the garbage can and spit the whole thing back out.

"Sorry maybe next time," and Jasper walked away while laughing at him. Everyone was suddenly filled with the laughter radiating off of Jasper and soon everyone was making jokes. Lacey hadn't been with us because she had said that 'she was too mature for childish games' well that was her loss but now she was stomping down the stairs.

"Do you guys mind I am trying to fix my hair! Oh and Edward when you're done here can you come upstairs please? I have a surprise for you," she winked and left the room.

"I'd like to see all of you eat a half a bar of butter!" Emmet yelled at us. That cut us all short because we knew we probably wouldn't be able to do it either.

"O.k so what are you going to make him do?" I asked.

"I haven't decided yet but don't worry it will be good" he said and left the room.

"Well now that that's over you better go get your surprise Edward," Alice was definitely making fun of me; I think she could tell I didn't like Lacey as much anymore.

"Yah, right I better go..." I walked at a human pace up the stairs and I could still hear Rosalie saying how disgusting that is.

I opened the door to the room me and Lacey shared and my breath caught what I realized what she was trying to do.

"Hey Edward," she said in an intentionally seductive voice.

"Why don't you come over here and sit with me on the bed?"

"O.k Lace," Once I sat down on the bed she attacked me. She ripped open my shirt and I undid the strap on her bra. The pile of clothes on the floor was getting bigger and she was on top of me. She grabbed my hands and moved them down her body.

"Lace what are you doing?"

"I saw the way you were looking at Bella Swan, Edward, and I want you to remember why you wanted me in the first place and still do," she started kissing me again but I stopped her.

"Yah I really think we should talk about that I don't think that we should be together anymore,"

"What!? I thought you loved me? If you seriously think that you would be better off with that ugly human girl then you're crazy!"

"I did love you but I don't feel the same way anymore I'm so sorry," She looked so hurt and I did feel bad but I couldn't stay with someone I didn't love. I know I love Bella and I want to be with her and no one else.

"Fine, I'm going to Denali, and remember don't come running back to me when u realize you just made the biggest mistake of your life!" She quickly ran around the room and gathered all her possessions. She threw it all in a couple of suitcases. When she was done she stopped and looked at me.

"Goodbye Edward," she gave me a kiss on the cheek and was gone. I was shocked that she would leave so quickly but I broke her heart and I really couldn't expect anything else. I walked downstairs and everyone looked at me in confusion.

"Dude what did u do to her?" Emmet asked me.

"I broke up with her," I looked down, I was sure they would be mad at me and ask me to get her back but I sure was wrong. They all jumped up and ran to give me a hug.

"Thank God I don't have to live with that stupid, skinny witch anymore!" Rose looked happy.

"We knew you didn't really like her and now you can go date Bella Swan and my vision will come true!" Alice jumped around happily but I, and I think everyone else, was a little confused.

"Alice do you mind telling us what vision?"

"Uh, didn't I tell you guys? Well you should've known Edward you can read minds after all,"

"Yes but I've had a lot on my mind while planning to break up with Lacey so will you please just tell us?"

"Well...you see before you guys met the first time I had a vision that you two would get married and then you would turn her into a vampire. Isn't that great? We'll all have a new sister and Edward will finally get married!" Everyone looked happy, even Rose didn't look that upset, but I was frozen. I was so glad that I would finally be married but we hadn't even gone on one date yet. And I did not want to turn her into a monster like me.

I don't want to take her soul away from her, to doom her to the life we all have to live. How could I do that to an innocent human like Bella? Carlisle disagrees with me; he says we still have our souls and that because we try so hard to be good that we still have a chance. But I don't believe that: Bella will get her shot at heaven and I won't do anything to stop her.

I walked into the cafeteria with my brothers and sisters but went straight to Bella's table instead.

"Bella?" She looked up at me and a look of confusion crossed her beautiful face. Now everyone at the table, probably everyone at this tiny school, was watching us.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a second? Somewhere private," She nodded and I took her hand and steered us toward a deserted table.

"So what is this all about Edward?"

"I needed to tell you that Lacey and I broke up last night," I had been looking down when I said this and peered through my lashes to look for her reaction. No emotion crossed her face; she just looked patient for the rest.

"Well I was wondering, no hoping, that maybe sometime we could go out to eat or watch a movie," She looked shocked. She had heard the gossip and she knew that I didn't date and that this was something big.

"I'd love to,"

"O.k so how about I pick you up at 7?"

"That sounds great,"

"We better get to Biology we don't want to be late," We walked to Biology while I went over our entire conversation. She looked pleased enough when I had asked her. I wonder what movie we should see. And what restaurant we should go to. I tried to read her mind to decipher some of her thoughts but once again there was nothing. I looked down at her and she peered at me and blushed when she realized what had happened. I loved that about her, how every time she got nervous the scarlet would touch her cheeks, it made me love her more than I ever did before.

**Sorry it's kinda short. Next chapter will be Edward and Bella's date so keep an eye out for it. Love you all,**

**xoxo**

**eternaledward**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up! Hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters**

Chapter 6

BPOV:

I couldn't believe it; I was going on a date with _Edward Cullen! _Now I'm not exactly the type of girl to get obsessed over boys but I knew I was in love with him and it was nice to know he might possibly feel the same way. But of course there's also the other possibility that he was just doing this because he knew how I felt about him. There's the possibility that this could be a pity date but I really hope it isn't.

I wanted to wear something casual and cute but I had no idea where he was taking me so it wasn't as easy as I was hoping. After trying on a few blouses and tops I settled for a v-neck, blue shirt and a brown skirt. I decided to leave my hair down and ran to get my purse. The doorbell rang seconds after.

I rushed down the stairs and prepared myself before opening the door. When I did I realized all that preparation was wasted because my mouth hung open like an idiot and all I could do was stare at his perfect face.

"Hi Edward,"

"Hey Bella are you ready?"

"Yah let me just leave a note for my dad so he knows I'll be out, you can come in,"

"O.k," He walked over to the living room and stared at the photos on the fireplace. Pictures of me growing up covered almost one end of the mantle to the other. He looked at the picture of me at two years old and then looked at me now.

"You look beautiful you know,"

"Really? Thank you," I blushed scarlet like usual and that brought a small chuckle to his flawless lips.

"I'm done, let's go," we walked out into the pouring rain but luckily he had an umbrella ready. He led me over to the passenger side and opened the door, letting me in. What a gentlemen. After getting inside the car himself and starting it he turned to me.

"How have you been since the last time I saw you?"

"Good I did some of my homework, and may I ask where you are taking me?"

"To a small restaurant in Port Angeles, it's called Bella Italia,"

"That's ironic,"

"Yes I suppose it is," For the rest of the ride I just stared out the window at the rain. I was amazed he could drive in such weather but I think he's the kind of person who can do pretty much anything. We got to the restaurant faster than I thought possible and parked behind it. We walked in to an adorable little place with a ring of empty booths on one side. A very pretty woman walked up to us and led us over to the empty booths. Soon a waitress approached us too.

"Can I take your order?" She was smiling a flirtatious smile and it was making me jealous. She was only staring at Edward but I decided to answer first.

"Yes, I'll have the chicken penne with an ice tea," I looked at Edward.

"I'll just have a coke thanks,"

"You're not hungry?" He smiled at me and I could tell I was missing out on something.

"No not right now." There was an awkward silence for a moment so I decided to start a conversation.

"I'm sorry about you and Lacey," I was looking down as I said this.

"Well I'm not, now I can spend my time with the girl I really love, I hope she loves me back," Edward was looking at me with his piercing golden eyes and I couldn't get myself to look away so I answered instead.

"She does," I was leaning in to give him a kiss but he suddenly froze. What if I'm not the girl he loves and I just made a total fool of myself? The red rushed to my cheeks and I was so embarrassed I couldn't even ask what was wrong. Realizing what I was thinking he suddenly looked alarmed.

"No Bella I love you don't ever doubt that it's just..." All of a sudden a huge man with a large black cape was standing beside us. Edward moved so fast he blurred and was crouched in front of me, growling. I was in complete shock because I had never heard anything so menacing in my life! His head had been faced down but he suddenly looked up and I was staring into a pair of blood red eyes.

I yelped and he grinned at me, he was almost as beautiful as Edward and his family, they had the same pale skin.

"Go away Demetri you're not welcome here,"

"Oh well I'm so sorry to hear that Edward but I'm not here for you I've been sent by Aro to come and get Carlisle." Edward finally turned back toward me.

"Bella I'm sorry but our date is going to have to be cut short do you mind if you come back to my house with me?"

"No not at all," I was a bit upset, I had been having a really great time but I wouldn't say that to Edward. We left the restaurant and Edward was a lot closer to me than he usually allowed, it was probably because of the scary, hooded stranger right behind us. I climbed into the car with Demetri in the back seat, it was a very quiet ride home.

We pulled up to the house and Carlisle and Alice were outside before we could even open the door.

"Demetri," Carlisle nodded in his direction and gestured him inside. Once everyone was in they all stared at Demetri and waited for him to speak. Edward was still standing protectively in front of me but I had no idea why. If they let him into their home he can't be that dangerous right? He must have noticed too because he turned to Edward with a smirk on his face.

"You don't have to do that I won't hurt her,"

"You can never be too careful,"

"Yes I suppose that's true, vampires like us can't always control their thirst," Everyone in the room whipped their heads around to stare at me. What they saw must not have been good because Edward started shaking me. I was frozen and I could feel my mouth hanging open but I couldn't seem to close it. He pulled me into another room and stared at me, trying to tell what I was thinking I suppose.

"Bella I should have told you I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to come anywhere near me or my family ever again but please say something!"

"You...you...vampire," I was acting ridiculously but I couldn't help it.

"Yes, me and my family are vampires but we don't hunt humans only animals, that's why our eyes are golden and Demetri's are red,"

"Wait, you don't hunt humans but..." I gasped, realizing that there was someone in the next room probably dying to drink my blood.

"Bella you shouldn't be here I'm taking you home."

"No Edward I can handle it I promise I won't make a big deal about it just please let me stay,"

"You're not afraid of us? Are you sure you don't want to go running and screaming from the house?" At this I had to laugh. Even though he wasn't human I still loved him. Besides he told me he was good and that he only hunted animals so I shouldn't be afraid.

"No I'm not afraid, I love you Edward," He stared at me for a moment and than leaned in to me. I smelt his delicious scent and leaned in closer too.

"I love you too Bella," then our lips met and I was in perfect bliss. I could feel every part of him connecting with me. He pulled himself away quickly and then chuckled.

"Come on let's go back in the other room," He grabbed my hand and his felt like ice against mine. We walked back in and everyone turned to look at us.

"So I guess she knows now?" Emmett asked.

"Yah," Everyone ran up to me and gave me a hug though I don't know why. Demetri cleared his throat and we all turned around to face him.

"I came here to get Carlisle. Aro misses his _friend_ and thought a visit would be nice, but it looks like now I'm going to have to take this little human back. Humans can't know our secret after all."

"You're not taking Bella back with you,"

"I'm sorry but I have to, you can come if you like,"

"Fine; Bella," Edward turned to look at me with pleading eyes.

"Humans aren't aloud to know what we are so we need to go to Italy. Please don't be afraid, Demetri is part of a powerful vampire family called the Volturi,"

"I'm not afraid Edward, just as long as I'm with you."

**There it is I hope you liked it R&R please. Thanks:) **

**xoxo**

**eternaledward**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up! Enjoy and please R&R no flames though! Thanks so much:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters which unfortunately means I don't own Edward either**

Chapter 7

BPOV:

The ride on the plane was much longer than I thought it would be and my mind was a jumbled mess as I heard the attendant tell us we would be landing soon. The only real thing that kept me awake at all was Edward rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand, he knew how stressed I was.

The whole family didn't come with us, only Carlisle and Alice. Carlisle because he was the reason Demetri came in the first place and Alice because she just can't take no for an answer. We got off the plane and rode through the busy streets. You would be surprised how many people would just walk right in front of our car, causing us to slam on our brakes.

"Why are there so many people here?"

"It's St.Marcus day, named after the vampire you will be seeing shortly,"

When we finally made it into the actual city Demetri led us to an underground tunnel. It was cold and wet as we made are way down and I was shivering the entire way. Edward luckily made me bring a jacket or I probably would have frozen. At the end of the hallway I could see a huge door. When we finally walked in the room we realized how big it really was and there were vampires everywhere.

In the middle were three large chairs with three of the most beautiful, fragile and intimidating vampires I had ever seen.

"Carlisle, how nice to see you again!" the middle one, and probably the only one who didn't look extremely bored by us, ran up to Carlisle and gathered his hand in his.

"Aro hello I would like you to meet my family Edward, Alice and Bella," he said pointing us out one by one. I was shocked he had included me in his family introduction.

"Why hello everyone, if you don't mind me asking why did you bring a human with you? That isn't the brightest idea Carlisle, unless she can be a snack," he raised his eyebrows in my direction, but not in a menacing way, just a curious one. Edward growled so loud I had to cover my ears and everyone else in the room stared in our direction. Demetri ran up to Aro and held his hand out to his. I didn't understand what he was doing but Edward understood the confused look on my face and leaned over to tell me.

"Aro can read minds like me but his powers work differently. He can only read them if he is in contact with you, Demetri is telling him why you're here."

"Thank you for explaining to her Edward but it does seem like we have something quite serious on our hands, you know no human is allowed to know our secret," I couldn't watch Edward look so confused and helpless so I stepped in.

"But it isn't his fault; Demetri is the one who spilled the beans! And I promise I won't tell anyone,"

"Whether that is true or not does not change the fact that a law has been broken," he turned to Edward now.

"You have a decision to make, let us have her or turn her yourself," He looked anxiously at Alice and Carlisle for back up and they nodded at him. He finally looked at me.

"Please Edward change me, make me like you I can't live without you and I want to be with you forever," His eyes blazed into mine for a few seconds and they were so agonized they even hurt me.

"We will turn her,"

"Wonderful! I'll check on you soon to make sure you do, and to see how this little beauty turns out," He winked at me and dismissed us to leave.

The plane ride home was a quiet one and I stayed as close to Edward as possible; thinking. Thinking about how I would, very soon, be a vampire like him. I tried going over the pros and cons in my head. Well the good thing, and the most important, was that I would be able to spend an eternity with him which was what I wanted more than anything. I would have a wonderful family and be strikingly beautiful. But then I thought about what I would be leaving behind and there really wasn't anything. My mother and sister were dead and my father didn't like me. I didn't have much of a choice anyways so my mind was made up.

I must have drifted off to sleep sometime on the way home because I woke up on the bed in Edward's room. I could hear his steady breathing beside me and I turned around to face him. He poked me on the nose.

"Rise and shine beautiful you've had a rough couple of days,"

"It's okay now that I'm with you now." I kissed him on the lips but he pulled away before it could turn into anything more. He grabbed my hand and hoisted me out of bed and into his arms.

"You hungry honey?"

"Yah and I'm really thirsty too," He carried me all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he plunked me down on a chair.

"What would you like to eat?"

"You can cook?" I said with sincere surprise. Why would he be able to cook if he can't even eat it?

"Well we'll give it a try o.k? Want some pancakes?"

"Sure, now where is everyone? I've never seen the place this quiet."

"They all went out for a quick hunt but they'll be back soon," he was judging my face for a reaction but I just acted casual so he let it pass.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Well I was thinking we could do something fun considering that I've probably been keeping a lot of that from you..."I just rolled my eyes at him and gestured for him to continue.

"So like I was saying maybe the whole family could go to the uh... amusement park or something," I grinned up at him, there was no way he came up with this but I was happy he was going along with it.

"Did Alice have a vision of us there?"

"Yah she said we were all having a great time so I think it would be okay." I threw my arms around him, this was one thing I loved to do. The adrenaline rush I always got from the rides was great and now I was way more excited about my day. Soon everyone was home and looking as beautiful as ever.

"Bella I'm so happy you said yes we're going to have so much fun I thought Edward wouldn't be into it but he said you probably would be, oh we're going to have a great time!" Alice was talking so fast I could barely understand her, she was obviously very excited. We all piled into two cars; me, Edward, Alice and Jasper in one and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie in the other.

It was a very sunny day by Forks standards and I had my window open with my head sticking out the whole way there. When we finally turned the last corner and saw the rides in front of us I couldn't help but squeal along with Alice. I felt truly happy for once but most of all it felt like home.

**Sorry guys for the delay, I had lots of homework. The next chapter is there fun time at the amusement park! R&R**

**xoxo**

**eternaledward**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is FINALLY up I am so sorry I hope you forgive me! Please R&R thank you so much love you!**

**Chapter 8**

BPOV:

"Oh Alice look at that one! We have to go on it and make the guys too," I was pointing at the biggest ride in the very middle of everything. It had so many loops and turns I knew I would puke, the worst part was the enormous drop at the very end. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Who knew Bella Swan could get this excited over something that probably won't kill her! Of course in your case it probably will," I grimaced at her and started to walk again. Everyone else was much further back and that was when I realized Alice hadn't continued walking with me either. I looked at her and saw the spaced out expression on her face that could mean only one thing. I ran over to her.

"Alice! We're in the middle of a very crowded amusement park so can you please snap out of it before we get knocked over!" She finally did and smiled slowly as she looked over at me.

"Bella do you enjoy competitions?" I was looking nervously at her.

"That depends..."

"On?"

"What the competition is of course!"

"Well don't worry you'll love this one and you may get a prize out of it in the end."

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" I peered over her shoulder but the others were trying to ditch some guy trying to take their picture for money.

"I just had a vision that we are going to challenge the guys to a competition of who can go on the most rides by 4:00! The winners get to dare every person on the other team to do whatever we want them to. And the best part is that I just had a vision we're going to cream them!" I smiled too, this could definitely be fun. We walked back over to everyone else.

"Some humans can be SO annoying..." Emmett muttered under his breath. We just laughed and continued walking until we came up to the huge ride right in the middle. Alice winked at me and started;

"We know how much you guys love a good competition so we have an offer you can't refuse," the boys looked at each other warily and then she continued.

"O.K me and the girls decided that we should have a competition of who can go on the most rides by 4:00 you guys in?"

"Hell yah! We're gonna win come on guys," he gestured the guys to come with him.

"Bye Bella!" Edward yelled over his shoulder and they were off.

"You guys are never going to believe how sneaky I am!" Alice squealed. Me and Rose look at each other warily,

"Uh Alice what'd you do this time?"

"Well what I didn't tell the guys is that we can go on separate rides, we don't need to go on at the same time! We'll split up the number of rides we go on; this will make sure we go triple what the guys are doing!"

"Brilliant!" After deciding which rides we were all going to go on we went our separate ways. I got most of the smaller ones because I'm 'human' but to make it up to me they said I could at least have the huge one right in the middle. I headed there first. I was in that line for at least an hour but I knew that it was worth it the minute I got on.

The wind whooshed through my hair and I screamed at the top of my lungs. It probably would have been better if the little kid next to me hadn't been holding onto me for dear life the entire way, but I could live with that. The drop was coming up and I threw my hands in the air. We rushed down the hill and came to a sudden stop at the end; it was awesome.

RPOV:

"No I will NOT make-out with you!" this guy is never going to give up. We were on some twirl of doom ride and I got stuck next to a human teenager.

"It will be fun I promise! I don't have bad breath or anything" I sighed, god I'll be happen when we get off this one. When I finally did I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper coming off too. I bolted out the gate making sure they didn't see me. If they had they would have figured out our plan. Some guys can be so gullible! I wonder what Alice and Bella are doing right now...

APOV:

"Thank you for coming to 'Happy Land' have a nice day!"

"Yah yah" that was extremely boring!

Oh no it's almost 4:00 I better start heading back to the middle of this place. I walked quickly through the crowds of people; all of the boys looked my way. I hate it when they did that Jasper usually got upset and I don't like when he's like that. It was alright though because when I saw him we reached for each others hands and when we met it was okay.

BPOV:

"I've missed you Bella, a few hours is way to long to be away from you," Edward said and I smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing"

"Okay time for the final count; boys? How many rides did you go on?" Emmett grinned a huge grin,

"Seven hah beat that!"

"Oh you guys are good, but just not good enough!" Alice started and we all snickered.

"Yah sorry boys but in total we went on twenty-six rides!" the guys looked stunned,

"How is that even possible? We were going as fast as we could!" Jasper said,

"Well you guys may have been going faster than us but we have something you don't, girl logic! We all just when on different rides and added the total together!" Their faces were frozen in a mask of shock and I tried hard to hold in my laughter, I could tell Rose was doing the same thing.

"That's diabolical! Ten bucks Bella came up with that plan I always knew she was trouble!" Emmett said and that was when I couldn't hold in the laughter. Me, Alice and Rose erupted in laughter so loud that people stared at us, probably wondering if we were crazy or not.

"Well we hope you like the dares we are going to come up with for you!"

"Oh crap!"

"Oh yes!" And we turned our backs on them and walked out laughing the whole way to the car.

**Once again I am so so so so so so sorry! I have been so busy you have no idea and I'll try to update soon if I can. I love you all and I hope you don't hate me******

**xoxo**

**eternaledward**


End file.
